Herotale (Cancelled)
by JackieVocacia
Summary: Spoiler warning for after the sports festival! - All Might, Izuku Midoriya, and others are brought to the world of Undertale by a new villain. Rated T for mild language and blood. - Yes I know it sounds weird but I promise it's more than just replacing Undertale characters with MHA characters. Plus weird can be fun. Update: See A/N at the end of Chapter 3 for cancellation details.
1. Chapter 1 - Flowers

**A/N (1/11/18): Ok, I know a MHA and UT crossover sounds really weird (or maybe you like the fact that I'm smashing them together, who knows?), but I plan on making this more that just "Oh it's Undertale but with MHA characters! Whee! let's go!" (idc if you do this, but I don't want to write that).**

 **I don't plan on including** _ **everyone**_ **from 1-A 'n stuff because I have a hard enough time keeping track of all 5 of my ocs. Sorry bud.**

 **This is set between Stain's defeat and the finals for reference.**

 **And, of course, I don't own My Hero Academia or Undertale, any characters, etc. Blah blah you know I don't own this, it's . Go somewhere else if you want 100% original stories.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Midoriya scared himself awake when he sneezed, sending a cloud of pollen into the air. The sun shone down in his eyes through a large hole in the ceiling, creating a soft, golden glow from the flowers he rested in.

 _What? What's happening?_ Panic rose in his throat as he sat up, the cave walls and flowers unfamiliar to him. _Where am I?!_

 _C'mon Izuku, remember something! Anything!_ He pounded his head, hoping it'd somehow arouse his mind. He remembered walking home from the train station, he could see his apartment complex before he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. A shiver ran up his spine like a beetle.

"Hello?!" Midoriya cried out, brushing petals off his uniform as he stood up. Nothing but his echo replied. He looked up with the sliver of hope someone outside heard his cry.

 _I might be able to reach that with One for All,_ Midoriya realized. He squatted down, charging up the quirk in his calves. _Egg in a microwave. . . egg in a microwave. . ._ He launched up into the air, greedily reaching up as the hole grew closer. He barely reached halfway before falling back to Earth like Icarus. Fortunately, his legs didn't break at the launch and the flowers cushioned his landing.

 _I can't use 100%, I'd be dead in the water,_ Midoriya sighed in defeat, What could he do at the top with a pair of broken legs? _There must be another way outta here..._

A passageway caught his attention. _How did I miss that?!_ Midoriya slapped his cheeks, apparently he didn't get enough sleep or something.

Midoriya wasted no time following the passage, finding a strange, stone doorway at the end. The top of the arch had a strange symbol carved into it, depicting a winged circle over 3, smaller triangles, the middle one was upside down. Although it looked pretty neat, Midoriya gave a small "Huh," and walked into the doorway.

It lead into another cave, a patch of sunshine peeking in and sustained a small patch of grass in the middle. Midoriya approached it, not planning on checking it out, until a flower burst out of the earth.

"Howdy!" It spoke, Midoriya instinctively yelping as he jumped back. The flower, which somehow had a face on it, gave him one of those looks where you're concerned about what just happened but are too afraid to bring anything up so you just keep awkwardly smiling in silence.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" The plant, Flowey, broke the silence. "Hmmm... you're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" It spoke to Midoriya in one of those weird, exaggerated voices you only use for little kids and sometimes pets.

"The... what?"

"Golly, you must be so confused," It giggled. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."

"Actua-"

"Ready? Here we go!"

A dark blue, glowing heart bursted out of Midoriya's chest. He quickly patted his chest, in case that actually ripped a hole in him. Although he felt no holes, he almost expected his heart to jump out with the blue one.

"See that heart?" The flower continued, unphased by the event. "That is your soul! The very culmination of your being! Your soul starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV!"

 _Am I sick? What kind of fever dream is this?_ Midoriya placed a hand on his forehead.

"What's LV stand for? Why, _LOVE_ , of course!" It explained. "You want some _LOVE,_ don't you?"

"Um-"

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" The plant didn't wait for a reply. With a wink, he stuck his tongue as spinning pods floated out from behind him.

 _This doesn't look goo-_

"Down here, _LOVE_ is shared through..." It stalled for a moment. "Little white... 'friendliness pellets.'"

Midoriya walked back, but bumped into an invisible wall. _I can't get out!_

"Move around! Catch as many as you can!" The plant prompted as the "friendliness pellets" moved towards him. He took two, stiff steps to the side and allowed them to pass.

"Hey buddy, you missed them," Its baby voice faltered, its smile strained as he glared at Midoriya. "Let's try again, okay?" It summoned the pellets again, sending them after him like hunting dogs.

"No!" Midoriya protested, dodging them again.

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead?" The flower gritted his teeth, it's smile gone. "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLE- friendliness pellets." He covered his mistake with a cough.

A sharp pain resonated through Midoriya's body when a bullet hit his soul, forcing him to his knees as he clutched his shirt. The glow of his soul flickered, it's light fading.

"You idiot," Flowey spat. "In this world, it's kill or _BE_ killed! Why would _ANYONE_ pass up and opportunity like this?!" It summoned a wall of bullets around Midoriya.

Midoriya flipped over, scurrying away from the closing walls. He frantically searched around for anyone, or anything to help him, but nobody came.

" _ **DIE.**_ "

 **A/N (1/11/18): Hi it's me again, did you miss me?**

 **As of writing this note, I thought of the idea technically yesterday, since it's almost 1am for me. I do have a general idea of the plot though, so hopefully it'll be consistent. Who knows? Maybe I'll come back and rewrite some stuff.**

 **I also have no experience with putting stories up on here so I'll do my best to fix anything I mess up.**

 **Oh and you bet your sweet little butt I'm gonna write more. This is just the beginning bby.**

 **Literally, the title says Chapter 1. I know you can read.**

 **K see you later bai**


	2. Chapter 2 - Giant Goat Lady

**A/N (1/12/18): I'm a bit scared that I'm writing the characters ooc (out of character) on accident, so let me know if that happens so I can fix it and avoid the same mistake! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.**

 **Also, sorry for not getting this out sooner. I restarted my computer to update it but it took much longer than expected (around 2 hours). Plus, I wanted to make this chapter longer since I thought the last one was really short.**

 **Anyways, I'll stop talking about nonsense. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Edit (1/13/18): Dang it fanfiction got rid of some symbols I put down to indicate a timeskip/pov change, so I quickly went back and replaced it with text. Sorry if you were really confused the first time around!**

Flowey's cackles stopped when his bullet wall disappeared, Midoriya's blue soul glowing bright again. The plant stared at him for a moment, processing what just happened.

"AaHh!" Flowey screeched as a ball of fire knocked him away. Startled, Midoriya looked around for the source.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." A woman, he assumed the person who threw that fireball at the flower, muttered to herself as she walked into the light. The only way Midoriya could properly describe her was with three words:

Giant. Goat. Lady.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child," The goat lady noticed him covering his mouth, holding back a screech of fear. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

"Deku?!" A girl poked out from the opposite archway. _Uraraka!_

"Oh! Is this the friend you mentioned yesterday?" Toriel turned to her.

"Mhm! I had a feeling he'd fall down too," She nodded, catching up to them.

"Uraraka, what's going on?" Midoriya asked, tired of people not answering his questions.

"Oh! Sorry," Uraraka gave him a shy smile. "This place is called the Underground."

"I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down," Toriel added.

"She found me after that flower attacked me," Uraraka nodded. "Are you ok, Deku?"

"I- I think so," Midoriya gave them a shaky nod. "Just a bit freaked out, I guess?"

"Come! I'll take you and your friend back to my home," Toriel said. She offered him a hand, or paw, Midoriya didn't know what to call it.

"Ah! Thank you!" He took her paw-hand, allowing her to lift him up.

"This way," Toriel guided them through the opposite archway.

Based on the change from bare Earth to faded, violet bricks, Midoriya assumed they'd entered the Ruins Toriel mentioned. The scattered, dead leaves on the floor crunched underneath their feet as they approached two sets of gray steps. Both steps wrapped around to a doorway, where Toriel waited for both of them.

"Have you seen anyone else aside from us?" Midoriya asked Uraraka as they climbed the stairs.

"Yeah, there's another man back at Toriel's house," She recalled. "He fell down the day before, before I fell. I haven't gotten the chance to really meet him yet, though."

The tree of them walked into the doorway, entering another violet room, with a set of buttons on the floor and a yellow lever on the wall.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one," Toriel announced, stopping at the opposite, closed door.

"Home?"

"Allow me to educate you in the operations of the Ruins," She continued, walking onto four of the six ones, the only ones outside of a pink strip on the floor.

"Urara-"

"Later," Uraraka hushed him, her smile a sharp contrast compared to her tone, sending a shiver up his spine.

Toriel pulled a yellow lever on the wall, opening the door.

"The Ruins is full of puzzles, ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room-to-room," She explained. "Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

 _ **Later...**_

"Welcome to your new house, my children," Toriel closed the door behind her. "Uraraka, would you mind showing Midoriya around while I make him a place to sleep?"

"Mhm!" She nodded as Toriel walked into the hallway. "Want some tea, Deku?"

"Uh, sure I guess," Midoriya nodded.

"I'll ask Toriel where the kettle is, you can wait in the living room," She pointed him to the left doorway before walking after Toriel.

Midoriya walked into the living room, freezing when he noticed a scrawny man studying the books on a bookshelf. _All Might?_

"A-" Midoriya caught himself in time.

"Midoriya?" All Might turned his head.

"Deku?" Midoriya didn't notice Uraraka returned. "Do you two know each other?"

 _Oh shoot,_ "Ahm, he's... an old friend of- uh- my mom's!"

All Might coughed up blood at Midoriya's awful lie.

"Ah! Are you ok, sir?!" Uraraka panicked, rushing over to him.

"Yes, sorry," He spoke between coughs. "It happens."

"Oh, um, ok," She gave him a shaky smile. "I'll make some tea for you, I'll be back!" She rushed off before either of them could say a word.

"You're not good a lying, kid," All Might commented when Uraraka left.

"Sorry, I panicked."

"Don't worry about it for now," He reassured him. "But, How did you two get down here?"

"I- I don't know. I last remember walking home, but then someone grabbed my shoulder," Midoriya recalled. "I don't remember anything past that, and I haven't asked Uraraka about it yet."

"Someone grabbed you?" All Might asked, his interest piqued. "I remember someone grabbing me too."

"I think whoever grabbed us must have a similar quirk to the mist villain at the USJ," Midoriya theorized. "Or maybe a quirk that makes people sleep, or maybe they can wipe memories..." He continued muttering.

"Midoriya, kid!" All Might smacked Midoriya's head, who yelped in response. "Slow down for a second, we'll get Uraraka's story and ask Ms. Toriel if she knows anything, alright?"

Midoriya rubbed where All Might smacked him, nodding in agreement. "Okay."

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Screw that old lady..." Flowey grumbled, his petals singed from Toriel's fire. As he grumbled to himself, a blue-green portal formed behind him. A young lady walked out of the portal, the light of the portal highlighted her form, which would've been hidden by her dark clothes. She carried a long bo staff in one of her hands.

"What now?" He whipped his head around, glaring at the lady. She pulled out a neatly-folded piece of paper, unfolding it and showing him a rough sketch of a scrawny man with weird hair.

"Have you seen this old guy yet?"

"Hmmm..." Flowey squinted at the paper. "Yeah, he was here a few days ago. I also saw a girl with rosy cheeks and a pretty average-looking boy," Flowey scowled. "I haven't seen that smiley guy yet, though."

"Where did she take them?"

"Back to her home, probably. She likes kidnapping any humans that fall down,"

"Where's her home?"

"Through the Ruins, I think,"

The lady showed him another set of sketches. "Watch out for these two boys, they're aggressive and I need you alive."

"I thought you just wanted the smiley guy."

"I do, but I think he might have a different form, the first man you saw," She explained. "And the other kids are his students, so they'll make good hostages if I need some."

"Can I have their souls where you're done?"

"I have no plans for them, so you can knock yourself out,"

Flowey gleefully laughed. "What about smiley guy?"

"Not him," She stomped the end of her bo staff inches away from Flowey, her head blocking out the sun as she looked down on him. "All Might's my kill."


	3. Chapter 3 - Good Night (Important AN)

**A/N (1/19/18): I noticed that chapter 2 didn't get as much views as chapter 1. I was kinda bummed about it until I realized that a. I can't please every reader, b. Numbers don't matter too much, and c. Who cares? I'm having fun with this!**

 **So, thanks to everyone who's sticking around! I hope we all have fun with this until the end.**

 **Also, don't be afraid to point out things you think are bad. This is the first time something I wrote was viewed by more than just my friends, so the more opinions the better!**

 **Sorry, I always ramble in these. I just really like talking. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Yeah, someone grabbed my shoulder before I woke up," Uraraka said, sitting at the table with All Might and Midoriya. She stared at her reflection in her cup of tea.

Midoriya scribbled notes down on a small, paper napkin with a pen as he muttered. "That means their quirk probably requires physical contact, maybe it's a teleportation quirk? Like the misty guy at the USJ, or maybe this is a whole other universe an-"

"Deku," Uraraka waved a hand in front of his face.

"Wha- Oh, sorry," Midoriya looked up from his notes as Toriel walked in.

"Oh! I see you are all getting along already! How wonderful!" Toriel smiled. "I've finished preparing you a bed, Midoriya. Let me show you where it is."

"Thanks," He said for the hundredth time, sliding off the giant chair and following her. If there's an award for the kindest monster in the underground, Toriel would be the only winner.

Toriel opened the first door in the hallway. "Unfortunately, there is only one bed in this room, but I tried to make something comfy on the floor for you. I hope you are ok with sleeping in the same room as your friends."

Midoriya looked inside the room, seeing one actual bed and two makeshift beds on the floor. He also saw an old toy box at the end of the actual bed, along with some plushies lined up between the wall and bed. The room also featured a closet, a small bookshelf, lamps, and a child's drawing taped onto the wall. _I wonder if she has a child of her own?_

"You can check the closet for pajamas if you like," Toriel pointed to it. "And if you need something, I will be next door. The bathroom is also across the hall from here." Toriel walked to the door.

"Actually, I have a question," Midoriya stopped her. "Is there anything else beyond here? Like more places? A way to the surface?"

Although Toriel still smiled, it lost its original, genuine joy. "Well... Yes. However, it is dangerous out there. I don't think you should leave the Ruins."

"Danger?"

"Beyond the ruins, monsters hunt humans, like yourself, for their souls," A hint of resent laced her tone. "The king of the Underground collects them to break the Barrier."

"The barrier?" Finally, someone's answering his questions!

"There was a war, long ago," Toriel explained, her strained smile fading as she spoke. "Humans feared monsters would take their souls, and declared war. After they won, they banished us to the Underground and sealed us in with magic."

"And monsters need souls to break it," He finished for her.

"I am afraid so," Toriel nodded. "That is why you should not leave the Ruins."

 _We can't stay here, though,_ He wanted to say.

.

"I am sorry, that is a sad topic," She changed the topic, her friendly smile returning. "Are you and your friends hungry? Perhaps I should start dinner."

 _ **Later...**_

"I hope you all sleep well," Toriel said before walking into her own room at the end of the night, leaving the trio to work things out in their own room.

"So..." Uraraka awkwardly stalled. "One of us can change in the bathroom while someone else changes in the bedroom maybe?"

"You kids can go first," All Might replied. "I don't have any pajamas anyways." 

"Alright," Midoriya lazily nodded, holding back a yawn. Uraraka grabbed her pajamas from the room and took the bathroom. Midoriya went to walk in the bedroom, but stopped at the doorway when a thought occurred.

"All Might?"

"Mhm?"

"I think you should tell Uraraka about your secret," He said. "At least about your other form." He quickly added.

To Midoriya's surprise, All Might didn't react in any drastic way, but instead furrowed his eyebrows.

"When I talked to Toriel earlier, she said that monsters beyond here hunt humans for souls," Midoriya explained. "Uraraka will probably find out if we run into trouble, especially if we run into the villian. Assuming you fight, though."

All Might remained silent for a moment. "I'll think about it. Now, go get changed already, I'm tired."

Midoriya walked in, closing the door behind him. After rummaging through the closet, he found a pair of sweatpants and a large, striped sweater. He quickly changed and opened the door for All Might and Uraraka.

"I'll take the floor," Midoriya offered as they walked in. He didn't bother asking All Might though, considering that he's too tall for the small bed.

"You sure?" Uraraka asked him as he plopped his uniform and shoes next to the makeshift bed, claiming it as his own.

"Yeah," Midoriya pulled his covers back and crawled in. He will give her this kind act and she can't do a _thing_ to stop him.

"All right," Uraraka hopped into her own bed after turning the lights off. "Good night Deku," She turned to All Might for his name.

All Might already passed out in his bed.

"Uh, goodnight sir,"

 _What's his real name anyways? Why haven't I asked?_ Midoriya wondered, staring up at the dark ceiling. He could remembered Gran Torino slipping up a few times when he meant All Might. _Tosh... Toshi... Tosh-something..._

"Deku? Are you awake?" Uraraka whispered, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, why?"

"Um, this is kinda personal, and I didn't want to ask while he was around but..."

 _Oh god._

"Is this guy your dad?"

"What?!" He spoke a bit too loud. Panicked, Midoriya quickly glanced at All Might, making sure he didn't wake him up.

"No, not really?" Midoriya lowered his voice this time. "He's just a close friend of my mom's."

"Oh, sorry," Uraraka shied away. "I just noticed you have the same kind of hair, almost, except for those bang things..."

"No, you're fine," Midoriya whisper-laughed the best he could. This is the second time someone asked him if he's All Might's son. Is that normal?

"Sorry for the weird question,"

"It's fine," He repeated.

"Good night, then,"

"Good night,"

 **A/N (1/19/18):** _ **oh man this took much longer than I expected.**_ **Sorry for the long delay!**

 **I'm trying to make the chapters longer, and I wish I could've made this one longer too, but I'm going on vacation over the weekend and wanted to pump this one out before I leave. I'm not sure if I can write much while I'm gone, but I'll try my best!**

 **Have a great weekend!**

 **A/N (6/27/18): Oh man I am so sorry making you wait for 6 months. To be honest I kinda dreaded writing this because I lost interest in this story. Because of this, I've decided to officially cancel Herotale.**

 **The reasons are kinda a mix of lack of my and reader's interest (I lost 40 readers between Chapters 1 and 2, and another 20 between 2 and 3.) and the lack of a truly planned plot.**

 **If you were some of the few waiting for the next chapter, I'm sorry. However, anyone is welcome to take this idea and create their own story out of it (preferably with credit, but you don't have to. I really don't care too much.). You can build off what I've written or start from scratch, whatever you like. This is your story now!**

 **And to my loyal readers: Thanks for reading! I hope if anyone picks up this story that they can bring better justice to both franchises than I did.**

 **As for the future of this account, I'm not sure what I wanna do. I really enjoy writing fandom stuff, but I've yet to find a kind of story that I wanna write. However, I do have an original character that can travel between worlds, so maybe I can just do silly one-shots of him visiting fandom worlds? Who knows?**

 **I also have a Wattpad if you ever wanna check that out for original content, the link is on my profile (I'll make sure the link isn't old because I've changed the username a few times lol).**

 **Again, thanks for reading and I hope if anyone picks it up they do better than me (and you bet your sweet butt I'm gonna read it if that happens!)**


End file.
